


Two sweet things

by BloodthirstyMerc



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove in Love, Boyfriends, Cute, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Flowers, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Short & Sweet, Soft Billy Hargrove, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anniversary fic, wow a sfw fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: Billy impulse buys Steve flowers.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Two sweet things

**Author's Note:**

> My boyfriend and I recently had our three year anniversary and we've been watching through Stranger Things (again) together and I decided that I wanted to write some Harringrove for him.

Billy ran his fingers through his hair. He’d never really done anything like this before. It wasn’t his style, and if anyone was asked, they’d laugh at the idea of him doing something like this. It wasn’t the kind of person he was, but lately, he’s been doing a lot of things people wouldn’t expect from him. He runs his fingers through his hair again and lets out an unsteady breath.

He lifts his hand and knocks on the door, knuckles rapping roughly against the wood. He steps back almost instantly, as though the door had burned him and shoves his hand into his jean pockets. He can feel the nervous twitch in his fingers as he glances around like he expects someone to be watching him.

The door opens and the tightness in his throat gets ripped from his body for a moment. His lip twitches in a small smile as Steve’s lip curls up into a slight smirk. He leans against the doorframe, mouth opening before his gaze lowers and his mouth shuts again as the smile fades a little to something like confusion.

He lifts his gaze again to Billy’s face and raises an eyebrow. “Flowers?” He asks and that grip on Billy’s throat comes back.

“I can take them back,” Billy huffs and Steve’s quick to step forward and grab Billy’s wrist, bringing his hand up slightly to get a better look at them.

“No roses?”

“Too cliché and boring.” Billy murmurs and he sees the way that Steve’s teeth chew at his bottom lip, holding back a smile.

“I’m guessing they’re for me,” Steve says as he takes hold of the bundle and Billy’s hold drops from them.

“Not if you don’t want them.” Billy shrugs and he finally allows himself to step closer as Steve looks them over.

“What’s the occasion?” Steve asks as he lifts his head again.

“Are you going to ask questions all day, or can I come in?” Billy sighs. Steve can clearly see the tension in his body, and so he turns to the side and tilts his head. Billy moves inside faster than Steve was expecting of him. He closes the door, turns to say something again only for Billy to step into his space and frame his cheeks in his hands to kiss him.

Steve’s body is relaxed, lips pliant to Billy’s kiss, while Billy still holds tension in his muscles. He pulls back just as fast as he’d swooped in, and Steve lets out a slow breath, taking Billy’s hand in his free one before he has a chance to move too far away.

“I just wanted to do something nice. It’s not what I normally would do, I know. But… I saw ‘em and I thought about you, so.” Billy shrugs and he can see in the way that Steve’s face changes, that it was something that tugged at his chest. It’s a face he doesn’t see often in Steve, but one he gets when he’s done something right.

Steve steps into Billy’s space and drops the flowers to the floor as he wraps his arms around Billy’s shoulders and kisses him again. With more force, more control and Billy’s hands come to rest on Steve’s hips as he allows him to take whatever he wants from him. When he pulls back again, it’s Billy’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“You hate them so much you’re just gonna throw them around?” He teases and Steve rolls his eyes.

“I don’t love flowers, but I love them. Thank you,” Steve says before he pulls away and bends down to pick them up again. “I will admit, flowers are not your style babe, but it’s sweet,” Steve calls over his shoulder as he walks into the house, wondering to himself what the hell he’s even going to do with the things.

“Yeah well, never had a reason to be sweet before.” Billy shrugs and Steve’s smirk when he looks back to him says it all. Billy rolls his eyes as Steve grins.

“That in itself, is also sweet.”

“Shut up, Harrington.”

Steve sets the flowers on a benchtop before he turns back to Billy, offering him another smile as he leans back against it. “So, besides flowers did you have anything else special planned for me?”

“What, they weren’t enough to satisfy you?” Billy asks with a growing lilt to his voice that has Steve smirking wider.

“I just know that they’re probably not enough to satisfy you.” Steve shrugs as Billy steps up to him.

“Your parents home?” Billy asks and Steve tips his head back with an exaggerated sound as a smirk crawls onto his lips.

“No, Billy,”

“Good,” He pushes the flowers back and wraps his arms around Steve’s ass to hoist him up onto the countertop. He steps into the space of Steve’s thighs and leans into him to kiss him more.

Steve rests his hands against Billy’s chest and the side of his neck as he kisses him back, his legs coming up to wrap around the back of Billy’s body. It doesn’t get rough or bitey as it usually would, nor does it drag out too long. Billy breaks the kiss with a soft sound, his eyes slowly opening as he stares up at Steve, who’s fingers come up to card through Billy’s hair.

“Why did you really come around?”

“Honestly Steve, I just wanted to give you the flowers,” And it’s the truth. There was no other plan.

Billy hadn’t even thought about it when he bought them, just that he couldn’t stop thinking about Steve. Steve, who has always done his best to make Billy happy, who gives so openly and expects nothing from him in return. Billy couldn’t ignore it, he wanted to give back, even if right now, it’s only a bunch of shitty flowers.

Steve clicks his tongue and pushes himself forward on the counter, forcing Billy to step back as he drops to his feet again. He takes Billy’s hand in his own. “Well, you’re here now, and I was thinking about putting on a movie because I was bored.”

“So, you’re going to force me to watch it with you?” Billy groans and he sees Steve shake his head as he leads him to the living room, but he also sees the little smile he gets. Billy hums and follows easily, heading for the couch the moment that he can untangle himself from Steve’s grasp.

He drops down heavily on the couch and lets out a long sigh as he watches Steve mess around with the video player for a moment. Steve comes over to the couch once the movie is set up and playing, sitting himself down beside Billy. He leans into his side without hesitation, and Billy wraps his arm around his shoulders and kisses the top of his head without a thought as they relax into the couch.

Billy chews the inside of his cheek as he reaches into his pocket. “Should go for a smoke before we get settled,” He murmurs, shoving the cigarette between his lips before he goes to stand up.

“Wait,” Steve grips Billy’s arm before he can get up and stops him from moving away.

Billy pauses, holding himself a little stiffly as Steve lets out a breath. He reaches up and pulls the smoke from Billy’s mouth and straightens up as he moves closer to Billy’s body. “Let me give you something better to suck on,”

Billy’s eyebrow raises in interest, but before he can say anything, Steve’s kissing him again. Billy’s eyes slide shut, and his hands move to grasp Steve’s waist as Steve crawls into his lap. His knees cage around Billy’s hips as he settles firmly in Billy’s lap, and yet still their kisses don’t get rough or biting.

Billy faintly hears the movie playing in the background, but he couldn’t care less as the tension in his muscles finally starts to bleed out, and he relaxes back into the couch, into Steve’s hold on his face and his body. He pulls Steve closer to him, but only because he doesn’t want him to move, not because he wants to start anything.

When Steve pulls back, they’re both panting to catch their breaths, even as Billy tips his head like he’s trying to get more of a kiss from him. Billy looks up at Steve, eyes taking in every inch and detail of his face. Steve grins and kisses him again, something quick and firm.

“What’s that look for? Did it help?” He chuckles. Billy wets his lip and lifts his hand to grip the back of Steve’s neck, pulling him in to give him another firm kiss.

“I love you, Steve,” He whispers. Steve’s smile slowly falls as his eyes widen, but the tightness in Billy’s throat doesn’t come back. He just stares up at him and allows Steve the time to comprehend his words. Because Steve’s said it a few times by now, but Billy’s never been able to say it back.

The smile slowly starts to form on his lips again, but his eyes are still wide like he’s in disbelief. Steve kisses the corner of Billy’s mouth, thumbs rubbing into the skin of Billy’s neck. “That’s the second sweet thing you’ve done for me today.” Steve murmurs against Billy’s mouth before he kisses him properly again, long, deep, tongue pressing into Billy’s mouth as Billy’s hold on him tightens.

“I love you too, Billy,” He breathes when they part again, resting his forehead against Billy’s own. And Billy watches as his face breaks out into a wide smile.

“Your face is gonna split open if you keep that up, Harrington.”

“Kiss me before it happens then,” Steve smirks and Billy doesn’t hesitate to listen.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) and support me :)


End file.
